


All Expenses Paid

by Lazerdatweebling13



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Homestuck - Freeform, Humanstuck, M/M, Other, YouTube, austuck, davekat - Freeform, youtuberstuck, youtubestuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:57:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5746591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazerdatweebling13/pseuds/Lazerdatweebling13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat Vantas is not very wealthy, he lives in Huston Texas, Karkat is a well known youtuber who goes by the name of CarcinoGenisist. One day he receives a unexpected letter in the mail, that`ll change his life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Letter?

"Hey Fuckers, CarcinoGenisist here, Today I wanted to touch base on a really fucking important topic,"

The boy sat in front of his computer, a red flashing light, indicating that he was recording blinded his eyes, The hot Texas sun was beating down into his bedroom. The albino groaned pulling at the collar of his shirt, sending a wave of cool air, under and through his oversized long sleeve sweater.

"homosexuality" The boy said, just as he clicked the `stop recording`button, he heard a knock on his bedroom door.

"Karkat? You have mail from-"

"Mom, if it's more fan-mail, just put it on the pile"

"Karkat! Do not interrupt me!"

"Sorry, continue." Karkat opened his bedroom door and looked up at his mother.

"as I was saying, It's from Detroit. Vidcon"

The boy's face lit up "NO WAY!!!" He yelped and grabbed the envelope and tore it open, with pure excitement.

Which then he read the following:

`Dear Karkat Vantas,

  It has come to our attention that you have over 9 thousand subscribers on YouTube, we would like to formally ask you to take part in our all expenses paid trip to Detroit, Michigan to attend and preform in panels. We would appreciate if you were to arrive, in this envelope you will find one round trip plane ticket and a hotel reservation pass for Prospitian hotel, thank you for your time Mr.Vantas, we hope to see you at this years Vidcon.  
                                                               sincerly, John Canes

 

Karkat grinned at his mom.

"Can I go? Please! Mom I've been saving up , Please!" 

His mother Laughed generously.

"Of course you can, Now go finish your video" 

Karkat nodded and shut his bedroom door. He went to his computer and hit `record`

"So, screw that, I just got the most fucking amazing thing ever!" 

He grabbed the better and held it to the camera "I've been invited on an all expenses paid trip to this years Vidcon! See you all in two weeks. Later Fuckers!" 

He hit end and upload.

`Ding`

Your video has been uploaded.


	2. Bro Bonding time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat needs new clothing, the nearest Hot topic is an hour away, and mom isnt home, so its up to his brother to take him out.

* New video from CarcinoGenisist *  
His laptop binged, he opened up the video and watched it. 

"See you all there in two weeks, Later Fuckers!"   
-end video- 

He got up and dashed out into the living room. 

"Bro! We're going to Vidcon"  
\--------------------------------  
Karkat was rummaging through his closet trying to find nice clothes, well, nicer ones than he usually wore. But, all he had was black, black, and more black. The boy groaned and shouted

"Mom!!! I need a ride somewhere!!"

He stepped out of his room running a hand through his dyed black hair, he hopped downstairs making almost no noise at all. 

"Mom?" He asked looking around, only finding his brother.

"Kankri, where is mom? I need a ride to hot topic"

A brunette turned around and closed a book in his lap. He smiled gently at Karkat, "She went out to get some more sugar, why do you need to go to 'Hot Topic'?" 

"Fuck!"  
"LANGUAGE!"

"sorry" he grumbled "I need a new shirt" 

"you could easily walk across the street to Walmart for a new shirt" the boy folded his arms over the red sweater he was wearing. 

"No Kankri, I NEED to go to Hot Topic, they have exactly what I want" 

"How are you planning on getting there? your flight leaves at 7, mom wont be back early enough for you to catch your plain,."

Karkat groaned "Can't you just drive me?"

Kankri looked offended at Karkat "No thank you, I'd rather not drive my 16 year old brother to a ridiculous store an hour away when I have plans, especially since you could have gotten your licence but refrained from it for, reasons you refuse to share" 

"Kankri, please! Ill do anything, I just don't want to look like shit at Vidcon"

"Will you stop using such Triggering words?!?" 

"Will you stop being so annoying and just drive me?!?!"

"Fine! jeez, I'll drive you" Kankri gave in and groaned he put down his book and picked up his mug that had tea in it "We are leaving in no more than five minutes, be ready or I won't drive you" 

"Fine thank you!"

Karkat ran out to his brothers Chevy and climbed in, sitting in passenger, he plugged in his headphones and started to listen to My Chemical Romance. 

Kankri got in shortly after and started up driving out of their neighborhood.

"You'll carry on, well carry on~ and when you're dead and gone believe me, your memory will carry on, well ca-"  
"Karkat, can I talk to you please?" 

The ravonette sighed an d took out the buds, looking at his brother "Yea?" 

"I know you don't like spending time with us, but, how is your life going? I mean, hows your YouTube Channel, I know how excited you were to get that plane ticket a while ago"

"...oh, um, pretty good I guess, and yea, I mean, I need some new clothing, because all i have is black, black and oh guess what, more fucking black!" 

"Language Karkat You know how triggering that is to m-"

"Yea yea, I know I'm not dad, and I know he was a jerk to you, but you cant get mad at me for swearing when I want too god Kankri"

"That's not it "

"Oh really?! because every time we talk it turns into another fucking fight, and I trigger you with every other fucking word out of my shit hole of a mouth!" 

"Karkat that's not it!"

"well it sure as hell seems like it!!"

"Just shit the Fuck up Karkat!!!" Kankri slammed on the breaks and all was silent. 

Karkat stared at his brother with wide eyes and his jaw hung open a bit "I-"

"we're here, just get your shirt and Come back to the car"

Karkat got out and went inside searching for new clothing. Meanwhile, Kankri got out of the car and started to pace around in front of it cussing to himself, before being stopped by a taller, tan man, with back hair and a lot of tattoo's 

"ey' you okay man?"

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine, just my infuriating brother was just being.....Infuriating!" 

the boy laughed and smiled at Kankri, causing the other to blush "Sorry-I just need to calm down a bit..Gosh how I wish I had tea right now" the brunette looked beyond The man and smiled "I think I'm going to go get some tea, sorry for preoccupying your time with my frustrating feelings" 

"No, doll its fine, here. let me buy you your tea" 

"No-Really, its fine. I can Pay for it myself" a bright blush spread on his cheeks. 

"No, seriously. what kind of tea do you like?" he smiled, pushing his black hair back some more, causing Kankri to look down "Orange pecan..please" 

"can do, I'm Cronus by the way" e went inside and Kankri followed. "Well Nice to meet you Cronus, I'm Kankri. Kankri Vantas" he blushed and looked up, noticing the height difference, all people in the Vantas family were short, but Kankri was the tallest by 5'8. 

"Hi I'm Kelly, how may I take your order?" 

"Could I please have a Orange Pecan medium tea and a medium french vanilla, thank you, " he smiled and handed over a $10 bill, receiving back $3.85 . and the order, Kankri blushed and took his tea, "well, thank you Cronus, do you live in the city, or?" he said stepping out of the store and seeing Karkat leaning against the Chevy with a bag of shirts 

"Yea, i do Kan. I live near the old theater, not the movie theater, but acting and plays n' stuff." he smiled at him 

"Well, we should get together some time, I have to go, this is my brother. and i dont want him late for his flight. I live on Baker street, in the blue house. feel free to pop by anytime, but not today or tomorrow, Thank you again Cronus" 

"You're welcome Kan I will be sure to come b-" 

"KANKRI GET YOUR ASS IN THE CAR OR WE'LL BE LATE!!!" 

"Sorry, for my brother. bye," he got in his car "Thanks again" and they drove off. 

"So, that man, bought you tea?" Karkat asked snickering a bit 

"Yes he did, now don't say a word, you know mom hates when we flirt with men" 

"I know Kankri, Oh I know" he laughed a bit, "Thanks for driving me here, I'm going to miss you hile I'm in detroit" 

"I'll miss you too Karkat" Kankri sipped is tea and Karkat dosed off for the rest of the drive home. 

~Two hours later~ 

"Mom, I'll be back in a week , stop smothering me" Karkat pushed her away giggling a bit 

"Ah fine, have fun,and be safe" 

"I will mom don't worry" 

Kankri smiled "Have fun, bring me back a book would you please?"

"Of course nerd" Karkat laughed, gave them both hugs 

"cya in a week" He spoke and walked through the doors to the boarding room. 

Off to VidCon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the hits and kudos, sorry the last chapter was short.


	3. Planes and Hotels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plane trip, Fans and Hotel problems

"Bro! Come on! The plane leaves in five minutes, Let's go!!!"

"Hold on a sec, I just gotta..." There was a clashing and crashing sound, "Okay, Lets go!" 

"Should I even Ask?" 

"Don't worry about it lil'man" 

The boys got on the plane, his bro sat far away from him. good

well, all was good until someone sat next to him. Great 

________

Karkat Mounted the Plane and found his seat, He groaned when seeing another boy sitting in the same two seats, he was wearing sungllassses, and looked pretty cool.   
"Fuck, Um...Hey there, are you cool with switching me for the fucking window seat? Thanks" he growled and brushed his hair from his eyes.

the blond boy looked over at him and huffed. "Fine whatever suits you-woah, wait...Are you?" 

"Thanks Fucking you." He looked dumbfounded at the boy "Am I?" 

"You're CarcinoGenisist"

shit. "NO"

"yes"

"No"

"Yes, yes yo are, I..You definitely are"

"Nope, I am definitely not" 

"Fine whatever man, I'm not moving" He plopped himself back down 

"What?!?! No! fuck off and let me sit there!" 

"NAh man, I want the window" 

"Fuck you" he grumbled as the service lady told him to sit down. Karkat sat and stared at the blond. 

"So I get to deal with you for the next three hours?"

"Yup" The blond said cockily. 

"Well, I'm Karkat, nice to fucking meet you" 

"I'm Dave, Dave Strider." He struck out a hand and Karkat put his hand in a fist and bumped their fists tighter groaning. 

"Okay, shortie, calm down, I'm just listening to some sick beats and minding my own business" 

"good" The plane started to take flight, Karkat's eyes widened ad he started to panic, he forgot flying meant he was going to be high. His breathing increased and he started hyperventalating 

"Yo, you okay Karkat?" the blond asked him and Karkat just shook his head he gripped tightly on the arms of his chair, and he shut his eyes tight. 

Dave laughed a bit, "Yo man, calm down, we'll be at vidcon before you know it, calm down and listen to some music" Dave bit his lip and noticed Karkat obviously didn't bring his phone on with him, he took his beat head[hones and slid them over Karkat's ears and played the music into them 

'When I was, a young boy, my father, took me into the city, to see a marching band" 

Karkat breathing settled and he calmed down resting his head down on Daves shoulder and he looked passed out. 

Dave looked at him and started to freak out a it "Hey...you awake?" 

no answer

"Karkat?"

nothing....soft snore

"Oh.." Dave bit his lip and watched out the window as he let the boy sleep. the albino slept the entire flight till they landed. 

Karkat woke up and looked at Dave "I-.." he took off the headphones and handed them back without a word. he got off the plane and went straight to his hotel. 

Prospitian hotel, Karkat went in and wound up arguing with the lady at the desk. and finally he was sent over to the Dersian hotel and sent to stay in a dorm suite, shared with another boy his age. he walked in and saw the same blonde boy from the plane holding a video Camera. 

"And Turntech out" 

 

and the video stopped. the blond heard the door close and looked over 

"Hey Fuckass"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope youre enjoying, thank you for the kudos and Hits, I really appreciate it since this is my first story on Archive, so Thank You!!


	4. Room mate?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave and Karkat are dormed together because of a mishap at Prospitian hotel.

"Hey Fuckass"

Karkat stared at the blond and groaned. "Great now I get to spend the entire weekend with you? Joy" 

Dave scoffed and put the camera down, pluging it into a cord and uploading it to the computer "Nice to see you too Karkles, so, Youre the dorm mate? thank god its not my brother" he laughed to himself.

"First, don't call me that, second You're uploading a video? why? are you a youtuber?" Karkat asked blushing a bit 

Dave looked over with an expression that said 'well, duh i am why else would i be here' but he didn't say that   
"Yes, I just so happen to be the one and only TurntechGodhead, nice to be at your service CarcinoGenisist" Dave bowed down jokingly and grabbed karkats hand kissing his knuckles. 

Karkat laughed and jerked his hand away "Well nice to know, but I'm telling you, I'm not Carcino-Fucking-Genisist" 

"Oh really? Protest all you want. I have proof" Dave smirked at Karkat

"Do you now? mind sharing?" Karkat stared at him growling a bit

The blond typed a few things on his laptop and turned it to Karkats view, clicked a button and a certain Video began to play.  
\------  
"Uh hi, I'm CarcinoGenisist, This is my first video...I suppose I should introduce myself-"  
the video clipped to a woman screaming at a cat. who hissed back at him and then he continued to scream. There was another short clip that showed a brunette boy playing the Piano, and then there was Karkat sitting in a corner, curled into a ball. everything was black. there was a noise of a shout  
"Fuck-and this, Is me. Karkat Vantas. Nice to meet you"  
\-----

"T-Thats not me!" he shouted then sighed "Fine, you've caught me, what do you want? an autograph? a picture? me to fuck off and leave you alone?" he groaned and flopped on the bed with gray covers. he sighed 

Dave chuckled "No, No and No" he started "I wanted to say, I've been subscribed for two years now. and I was really looking forward to meeting you since, well you know just....stuff" he laughed slightly. 

Karkat yawned "Okay well now you've met me, happy?'

"quite "

"Good now, leave me alone so I can sleep" he pulled blankets over him.

Karkat groaned under them after about two hours. Dave looked over suspiciously,  
"Hey, you okay?" 

The blond asked and Karkat rolled over, "I had an idea, I should share" he stated "Vidcon is in-" he looked over at the clock 11:32pm  
"Tomorrow, ever heard of cosplay?

Dave nodded "well yea, I do it" 

"Good, now. open a google page" he stated and got up out of his bed, going over to Dave and sitting with him. 

Dave pulled up another page, he handed Karkat his computer and smirked "Don't look up any porn" 

"No promises" and he typed a bit, then turning the monitor for Dave to see. The page search read "Davekat Cosplay"   
the page was full of pictures of people cosplaying them, being all cute and relationshippy and stuff. 

"My Idea is this, tomorrow morning we do a Davekat cosplay," 

Dave stared for a bit and nodded in agreement "Sure sounds good."

Karkat smiled and gave him back his laptop, and went climbing into his bed as Dave got under his own covers.

"I'll explain more before we leave. now get some sleep fucker" 

"Night to you too Kitkat" 

"HEY!"

Dave snickered and they both fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the hole terribleness of the last chapter, It was rushed. I did it during lunch hour at my school. Thank you for the Kudos and the hits I hope you're enjoying the fanfic


End file.
